A Rose's Thorns
by Terpsichore
Summary: Due to unfortunate cirumstances both Ginny and Draco are at Hogwarts for the summer, both are set on their hate for one another, but the fates have another fortune in mind.
1. Introduction

(disclamer: I dont own Harry Potter, or any of the other characters from Harry Potter, there all owned by J.K. Rowling)  
(A/N: Hi, this is my first story and the first chapter sucks but review anyways it'll get better later (I hope) (flames welcome))  
  
Chapter One  
  
1 a.m, outside the village of Ottery St. Catchpole, inside the burrow. Ginny Weasley lay awake tossing and turning on her small bed.   
  
Ginny Weasley was a fifteen-year-old witch. She was a fifth year in 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry'. She had dark red hair, sparkling doe brown eyes, full red lips, a small cute nose, and an hourglass figure. She was the youngest of seven children and the only girl. Her oldest and favorite brother was Charlie, then came Bill, Percy, the twins, Fred and George, and then Ron. Of course never far from Ron were his two best friends Hermione Granger, and the boy-who-lived Harry Potter.   
  
Harry Potter was also the boy who had held Ginny's heart in his hands for years. But now Ginny was almost completely over him. In fact she was almost starting to resent him a bit. Harry had all ways treated her as a little sister, even though he knew of her crush on him. He had also always unknowingly tormented her with his crush on Cho Chang. But worst of all Ron, Harry, and Hermione had ignored her. It was always the three of them a closely-knit family, and she was an outsider. Occasionally they had stopped to talk to her but in that case it was to either be polite or to scold her for something. Plus thanks to the incident with the Chamber of Secrets Ginny had absolutely no close friends, sure she knew other people and they talked a bit, but usually it was only because they were friends with her brother, Harry, or Hermione.   
  
Ginny slowly stopped tossing, and drifting off to sleep.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Malfoy Manor, 1 a.m, on the same day.   
  
Draco Malfoy was currently hanging in the dungeons. Mudblood Granger has beaten him on everything but potions and Pothead had beaten him in quidditch again. His father had decided it was time to teach him a lesson.  
  
He groaned in pain, his father had just left and he was currently broken, battered, and very bruised.   
  
A house elf appeared to free him from where he was hanging on the wall.  
  
"Master Malfoy said that you should go to your room that he will call for you in the morning." Said the fearful house elf.   
  
" Dinky will send some one up to fix his wounds if young master permits," he continued.   
  
"All right." Mumbled Draco as he left the dungeons.   
  
Draco lay sprawled out on his bed as another house elf walked in.   
  
The house elf cleaned Draco's wounds and left.   
  
But Draco was already too far along in sleep to notice. 


	2. Dreaming of you

(Disclaimer:Harry Potter still doesnt and I dont think it ever will belong to me)   
Chapter two  
  
She was gasping for breath as she ran through the darkened forest. The moon, her only source of light was partially blocked by the canopy of trees overhead her. She stumbled and tripped over something on the forest floor, quickly picking herself up only to continue running in vain. She heard the footsteps slowly gaining on her. She turned around only to see a man's figure draped in a black clock with a hood drawn over his head.  
  
"Ginny...Ginny..." he said in an intimidating whisper.   
  
She gasped "No, please, stay away from me."  
  
He raised his head and his metallic silvery colored eyes caught her gaze. His eyes were like pools threatening to drown her; she couldn't tear her eyes away from them.  
  
A pair of phantom hands grabbed at her causing her to scream with fear. His eyes were filled with horror, confusion, and another unidentifiable emotion.   
  
He rushed towards her, throwing his cloak off in his hurry.   
Just as she was about to get a glimpse at her mysterious pursuer she woke up to a hand covering her mouth.   
  
She gave a muffled scream of surprise and fear, and started frantically wiggling trying to get away from this new threat. 


	3. The Task

(disclaimer:dont own Harry potter)  
  
Chapter three  
  
"Shhh... Shhh...., Ginny it's me, "   
  
Ginny looked up to see the frightened brown eyes of her mother Molly Weasley.  
  
"It's 4 a.m ," said Ginny looking at her clock. "Let me go back to sleep." she continued sleepily.   
  
"No, not now Ginny you have to wake up, quickly, and quietly" responded Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Mum? what's wrong? "asked Ginny.  
  
"Shhh..., no time for questions now Ginny, you have to go back to Hogwarts, it is no longer safe at the burrow now." answered Mrs. Weasley.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Same time, Malfoy Manor  
  
"Young master, your father is calling for you in his study."  
  
Draco Malfoy looked up at the near by house elf. "All right, I'm going." He responded as he got up to leave.   
  
"Father, you called for me?" He asked as he walked into his father's study.   
  
"Yes, sit down," responded Lucius Malfoy. As soon as Draco was seated he continued. "I have a task for you." Draco looked up sharply. "I need you to go back to Hogwarts for me. I need you to report everything that happens there to me, do you understand?" Asked Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Hogwarts? Is there going to be an attack there then?" Asked Draco curiously.   
  
"You don't need to worry about that, you just tell me everything happening there, and don't screw up this time." Responded Mr. Malfoy sharply.   
  
"Isn't Hogwarts closed over the summer?" Continued Draco looking confused.   
  
"Usually, but this summer they left it open for children who's parents think its safer at Hogwarts." Answered Mr. Malfoy.  
  
"Now go get ready, you will be living within the hour," responded Mr. Malfoy as he dismissed Draco. 


	4. Unanswered Questions

(disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters in Harry Potter)  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"What do you mean its not safe at the burrow?" Ginny asked looking scared and confused.  
  
Mrs. Weasley ignored her question and started packing necessities for Ginny.  
  
"Mum! Answer the question, what's happening," persisted Ginny.  
  
"Oh Ginny, its horrible," said a practically sobbing Mrs. Weasley. "We got a tip that the death eaters are going to attack the burrow, you have to get out, the rest of us are going to stay to try to defend the burrow," continued Mrs. Weasley.   
  
"No, I'm staying too, I can help too, please mum let me stay." Begged as sobbing Ginny.  
  
"It's too dangerous Ginny, your leaving," responded Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Mrs. Weasley Grabbed Ginny through her cries and screams, picked up the bag of necessities and ran down the stairs.   
  
"Hurry up. Get Ginny out!" Screamed Mr. Weasley.  
  
"There here, they've surrounded the burrow," he continued.   
  
"Please Ginny," begged Mrs. Weasley. "For my sake if not for your own. Go!"  
Ginny nodded in sorrow, grabbed a pinch of floo powder, and started walking towards the fireplace with its roaring fire.   
  
"And Ginny," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Ginny looked back and Mrs. Weasley continued. "The dark times are once again upon us. Whatever happens promise me that your never lose hope, and you'll stay strong through everything."  
  
Ginny nodded and turned back towards the fire and threw the floo powder in. She walked into the fire, and shouted "Hogwarts."  
  
The last thing Ginny heard before she fell onto the floor in Professor Dumbledore's office floor was a load explosion and a scream of pure agony from her mother.   
  
(A/N: Review Please) 


	5. Arrivals

(disclaimer: Don't own any thing but the plot)  
  
{A/N:sorry to all of you that like my story and want to read more of it that it took so long to post this up}  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Normal P.O.V  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
15 minutes before Ginny left the burrow, in Professor Dumbledore's office  
  
"Minerva, what can I do for you today?" Asked Professor Dumbledore as Professor McGonagall stumbled into his office.  
  
"Oh god Albus, Severus just got back from the death eater meeting and...they... they went to the burrow, they're going to attack the Weasley's" she gasped out.  
  
Professor Dumbledore got up quickly. "Make sure Severus is checked up at the hospital wing, and then gather up the rest of the teachers and come back to my office, I am going to contact Minister Fudge and get some aurors to the burrow."   
  
Professor McGonagall nodded her head and strolled out of Professor Dumbledore's office briskly.   
  
Dumbledore sighed and got up and started walking towards the fire. He quickly grabbed at a bit of powder that was beside the large fireplace and threw it in to the fire. Within a few minutes the minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge's head was floating in the fire.   
  
"How can I help you Professor Dumbledore?" questioned Fudge. "The Weasley's are being attacked by death eaters that are being led by Voldemort, I need you to send some aurors over to protect the Weasleys and get them out of there." Said Dumbledore quickly. Fudge's face paled, "Don't be ridicules the dark lord was defeated, he is not coming back nor is he currently back, there are also no aurors that are currently available to go on this foolish task of yours." Said Fudge briskly in a cold voice.   
  
"Don't be a fool Fudge, the dark lord is back, the wizarding world is once again in danger, and the Weasleys are the first family Voldemort wants gone. If you wont do anything about it, then I will," said Dumbledore angrily.   
  
"I don't have time for this, I have another appointment in five minutes, it was nice talking to you Dumbledore, hopefully next time you'll believe me when I tell you the dark lord is gone." Said Fudge, then there was a pop and his head disappeared from the fire.  
  
Professor McGonagall walked in followed by Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall, Professor Sinistra, Professor Sprout, Professor Binns, Professor Trelawney, Hagrid, Professor Lupin, Madame Pompfrey, and a few other Professors.   
  
"Professor McGonagall told us about the situation on our way up. Did you have any luck with the Minister of Magic?" Questioned Professor Lupin.   
  
"No, sighed Dumbledore. "Fudge is still convinced that Voldmort is a thing of the past," explained Dumbledore.   
  
"What can we do to about the attack?" Questioned Professor McGonagall."  
  
"I need Madam Pompfrey to stay here and heal anyone that gets injured, Professor Trelawney, and Professor Binns will lead the Weasleys back to Hogwarts. The rest of you keep the death eaters at bay, as soon as the Weasleys have been taken away apprate to the Shrieking Shack and take the tunnel back to Hogwarts, be sure to leave no one behind.  
  
We'll floo to the Shrieking Shack and from there we will apprate to the Burrow.   
  
The Professors started walking towards the fire place, Professor McGonagall grabbed a pinch of floo powder from a pot beside the fire place, as she did so the fire began to glow green and a very frightened Ginny Weasley fell through into an ungraceful heap on the floor. There was a gasp from Madam Pompfrey as she rushed forward to try to take a look at the girl. But as soon as Ginny seemed to regain a sense of where she was and what had happen she went hysterical.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley...Mrs. Weasley listen to me," said Dumbledore. She turned to look at Professor Dumbledore with unfocused eyes. "We need to know what's happening at the Burrow, can you tell us that?" He persisted.   
  
She broke down and tried to tell Dumbledore what had happen at the Burrow as tears pored down her face. "They surrounded the house, they were attacking, no one else would leave, they made me go," she said as she continued to cry.   
  
"All right dear, its going to be fine." Said Madam Pompfrey soothingly. "I need to take her to the hospital wing, " Madam Pompfrey told Dumbledore.  
  
All right Poppy, the rest of you lets go," ordered Professor Dumbledore.  
  
All the Professor except Madam Pompfrey quickly flooed away.   
  
Madam Pompfrey levitated Ginny and started off to the hospital wing.   
  
When Cinny finally got to the hospital wing and was settled into a bed she managed to fall asleep with the help of a dreamless sleep potion from Madam Pompfrey. The last thing she saw was Madam Pompfrey's face hovering above her head.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
(A/N: I tried to make the chapter longer, and sorry about any spelling mistakes. Please Review and let me know what you think, it wasn't exactly what I was working for but it works) 


End file.
